Talk:Artifacts
Field equipment Was unsure if you thought the Tesla and the Farnsworth should be added t the artifacts list due to them using it as equipment in the field.---JamesCGamora "Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?" :Well they are still artifacts, but they are also field equipment, I think they should be listed as both. felinoel ~ (Talk) 00:34, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::Fair enough. Just wasn't sure---JamesCGamora "Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?" :::How is this edit? Do you think it is an adequate way to portray the certain artifacts used on the field as field equipment? felinoel ~ (Talk) 13:30, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Much better imho, I like it---JamesCGamora "Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?" 21:51, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Categories I think categories will work better, some of these artifacts will probably only appear for one show and then never again, so they don't deserve a whole article when just one or two sentences describes them fine. For the artifacts like the Tesla, linking to an article in the category name as well as giving them a one or two sentence description for continuity's sake seems fine as well. felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:19, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Due to varying sizes of data, messing up the order, I feel each artifact is deserving of their own article. I have created a {{Default Artifact Page|default page for artifacts]] that all artifact pages should go by, the information on this page should be about two to three sentences long maximum, or possibly not even any at all, we could convert this to just a list of them if people would prefer. felinoel ~ (Talk) 06:18, 16 August 2009 (UTC) The Looking Glass Lewis Carroll's Looking Glass and the Parallel Universe Mirror are the same thing...which should remain? It was originally placed in the list as Lewis Carroll's Looking Glass due to the tag present on the side of the mirror at the time Pete was playing Ping Pong with it. ---JamesCGamora "Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?" :Oh, didn't see the tag, was wondering if they were the same, if it is labeled, it should go with the name given on the show. felinoel ~ (Talk) 11:31, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Aztec Bloodstone Are we sure this is Aztec, did it say it anywhere on the show? felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:40, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Absolutely, at 2:24 the lab guy who drops the tool and later is possessed tells Myka "it's an Aztec Bloodstone, boss of virgin sacrifices." ~~TheTesla Article Renaming Would it be easier to remain the article "Artifacts and Gadgets" and have two running lists of items that are confirmed artifacts and another that are gadgets used in the field that may or may not also be gadgets like Claudia's Cuffs (which I find to be more of a gadget than a artifact)---JamesCGamora "Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?" :What makes Claudia's creations not artifacts? Is it because they aren't at least over a hundred years old? That is the only possible reason I can think of. Artie describes an artifacts as mysterious relics, fantastical objects, and supernatural souvenirs, I feel both of her creations fall under one of those three. felinoel ~ (Talk) 05:33, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::That’s the thing though, her electrical cuffs are not really that mysterious or fantastical of an objects and it certainly isn’t supernatural in nature. Her 3D Imager on the other hand is a little ambiguous since it is a repurposed artifact altered by Claudia. Additionally Artie also describes artifacts as an extension of the owners…and I just don’t see that in her creations.---JamesCGamora "Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?" :::Artie was extremely fascinated by it, more specifically, by what powered it; what powered it is what made it mysterious/fantastical. felinoel ~ (Talk) 05:51, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I see your point there, but does that mean every item Artie has some fascination with is an artifact? I will concede that the fact the power source for the cuffs not being explained does make it mysterious...but more due to lack of information in my opinion that being that of an artifact.---JamesCGamora "Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?" :::::Artie was fascinated with the power source... felinoel ~ (Talk) 06:01, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::What about just renaming the title to "Artifacts and Gadgets" as fore mentioned but keeping the article as is allowing the viewer to make their own decision...and you can add the Neutralizer without having the "Also See" tag attached to it---JamesCGamora "Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?" 08:29, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::I don't know, they were not once called a gadget, and the See Also changes the page up, its current format is bland and boring... felinoel ~ (Talk) 13:21, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I think I see the point that James is making here. Just because something is technologically fascinating or even mysterious doesn't make it an "artifact" in my opinion. The supernatural quality associated with it is the whole point of the show. Neither Claudia's handcuffs nor Artie's computer system has any "supernatural" quality to it, though both are mysterious to some degree in that we don't quite understand them. I'd say that there's a difference between the two terms. Just because the term "gadget" isn't used anywhere in the show doesn't mean we can't use it as a method of categorization. And just because something's an artifact doesn't mean it can't also be a gadget that gets used in the show. However, not all gadgets are artifacts. I believe we need to make the distinction.--Kodia 15:59, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :But Artie specifically designates an artifact as mysterious relics, fantastical objects, and supernatural souvenirs, not just things that are supernatural. Also, I only added Artie's computer system because it is on Wikipedia's page for Warehouse 13 as an artifact, also because it reacted to Artie's threat as if it were sentient. felinoel ~ (Talk) 20:27, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Blackboard In Magnetism, Artie has a blackboard filled with artifacts, I could only read three or four of them and I can't check it out on Hulu because my computer is having problems with flash, could someone grab a picture (preferably in HD) of it so we can try to extract more artifact names? felinoel ~ (Talk) 20:22, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :I tried but I couldn't get a clear shot of anything. Most of it was too pixelated.--Kodia 13:31, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::Darn, I see... hmmm well I have PhotoShop, maybe I can sharpen the image? Also nice addition to James Braid's Chair, "Gathered in" I made it a part of the infobox since it wouldn't be someone specific to only that artifact. felinoel ~ (Talk) 15:58, 16 August 2009 (UTC) While I didn't get a screenshot of the blackboard, I did get an only slightly blurry shot of the world map Artie has been using. --Kodia 06:07, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :lol I see, ok then. felinoel ~ (Talk) 08:51, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Mythology and Neutralizer I've taken the "See Also" section and worked it into the main body of the article in an effort to bulk up the paragraphs of the article in general. The link remains, but the text now flows a little better with the overall purpose of the information presented. I also added the information that currently exists in an article currently titled "Mythology." As of this writing, it appears that the article by that name is merely an extension on some ideas that should have been incorporated here in the Artifacts article. On their own, the information presented in the Mythology article appear too short to warrant a separate article at this time, but I didn't want to lose the good points presented in that article. I've incorporated them into this article to save the info and placed a Speedy Delete template on the Mythology page. I would delete it myself as an admin, however, I suggested the deletion and would prefer another admin complete the deletion if consensus agrees with the proposed action.--Kodia 05:40, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :But the other admin questioned that article's need for existence? Unless you want to wait for the sysop? felinoel ~ (Talk) 08:53, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::No, I don't think we need to wait. If you're okay with me deleting it, I'll do it. I just didn't want there to be a claim of abuse of admin powers. Deletion is a pretty heavy thing for pages that aren't mistakes.--Kodia 12:06, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Okay, done. The Mythology page was deleted that information was incorporated into this article.--Kodia 12:09, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Representative Screenshot I've been trying to remember a screenshot that I think might be wonderfully representative for this article's first image. There's a shot of the main storage area of the Warehouse that's not typical. It shows the almost limitless depth of the main storage area and pulls back so that you can see what appears to be a dirigible hanging from the ceiling. Does anyone remember which episode this image can be found in? I'm blanking on which one it might be gotten from.--Kodia 06:35, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :I can't remember it either, but it seems like something from the pilot episode. felinoel ~ (Talk) 08:41, September 7, 2009 (UTC) It is a zeppelin/dirigable for sure (perhaps a Hindenburg/Graf Zeppelin sister ship?), I noticed that the first time I saw the sequence. In addition, there is definitely one ship over on the right, looks like the prow of a second right as they cut away. I'll try and screencap a good image or two. ~~ TheTesla OK, how bout them apples? I especially like the Zeppelin one ~~TheTesla :Was it from the pilot? felinoel ~ (Talk) 06:48, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Post deleted by felinoel ~~TT :I wouldn't go saying such things, now to change the subject, are you making your own signatures, or are you signing your posts with four tildes? I ask because we would prefer it if you signed with four tildes. felinoel ~ (Talk) 08:02, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Trying some different signatures. I think I like the first way I did it, "~~ TheTesla". Four tildes has always seemed excessive to me. ~~ TheTesla :When you use four tildes it places an automatic signature in. felinoel ~ (Talk) 20:53, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Non-liquid Neutralizer? :the inherent dangers of artifacts can be mitigated with a purple substance (usually, but not always in liquid form) known as neutralizer When was it not in liquid form? Might it be the neutralizer gloves? Because those don't seem to have any neutralizer-like effects, they just seem to shield the wearer from the artifact's effects... felinoel ~ (Talk) 08:41, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :The gloves are purple, however, giving them a very very visual tie to the neutralizer right there. We also see those little storage bags that appear slightly purple. You know the ones that are like the anti-static bags you store computer memory in? No apparent liquid in those either.--Kodia 11:49, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Yea but there is no reaction to the active artifact like the reaction they get when put in neutralizer, and I always figured those bags were filled with neutralizer? felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:03, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Sentience I think this change to the article is hugely debatable and not necessarily one I agree with. I'd like to see it changed in some way. I think it's the concept of sentience that's bothering me and the way the entire section is written to say that it's *the* thing that causes the artifacts to behave the way they do. I personally think there are just as viable other explanations and this section should be rewritten to remove the opinion.--Kodia 01:14, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :How do you feel about this rewrite then? felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:58, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Better. Definitely better. It got me to this additional rewrite. What do you think?--Kodia 21:36, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Okay forget that version. I made this comment: :I wonder if it wouldn't be useful to distinguish between those artifacts that require humans to activate them and those that appear to seek humans out seemingly of their own accord? Would that increase any understanding we have of these artifacts?--Kodia 15:49, September 12, 2009 (UTC) and then decided to try and work that into the article. I think it's closer now with this version than before.--Kodia 16:47, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I guess we could, or maybe we could just add this in their infobox to reduce not too necessary lists? felinoel ~ (Talk) 00:14, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, actually, I like your idea better. Let's do that.--Kodia 00:15, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::Will do, once I finish the article for Breakdown. felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:12, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::Felt like doing it anyways, here is an example of one where we would have moderate problems with labeling, how do you feel about how it currently is labeled? Change it to however you feel is right. felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:19, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I thought I'd change it but the more I thought about it I realized it didn't really improve things on the Houdini wallet entry. It's not sitting right, but it's sitting *okay* and truthfully I just can't think of a better way to put it than this.--Kodia 01:23, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Another hard to classify one would be the Studio 54 Disco Ball. felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:28, September 14, 2009 (UTC)